Redenção
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "O seu maior erro é passar a depender dos outros para viver." Fanfic para o IV Challenge Nasty&Filthy, do 6V. DRACO/HERMIONE.


**Título:** Redenção.  
**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.  
**Censura:** K+.  
**Nota:** Fanfic criada para o IV Challenge Nasty & Filthy do fórum 6 Vassouras, baseada na música _Lonely Soldier_, do _Damien Rice_. Qualquer erro, perdão. Qualquer dúvida, perguntem. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**REDENÇÃO**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

- Não importa se um Malfoy está sozinho ou acompanhado, ele sempre tem a si mesmo, Draco. O seu maior erro é quando você passa a depender dos outros para viver.

Era esse o legado que meu pai deixava para mim, o mantra que eu repetia todos os dias. Eu tinha a mim mesmo e não precisava dos outros, assim, com essa visão do mundo, passei a ver o pior das pessoas com uma lente de aumento - suas ambições, seus medos, suas fraquezas. Sem isso, talvez, da minha boca não saísse tantas ofensas e eu não me visse tão preso à minha essência.

Na ausência de luz, ainda consigo vê-la encolhida no canto da masmorra, suja e ferida. Talvez, apenas _talvez_, se eu tivesse seguido o legado da minha família, nada disso teria acontecido e a dúvida não iria me perseguir por tanto tempo. Mas _talvez_ é apenas _talvez_, e não existe certeza nele, apenas dúvidas e teorias.

Hermione não se mexeu quando deixei sua comida no chão ao seu lado, mas podia ver os seus olhos refletindo a luz da pequena janela como faróis. O único som que se ouvia na masmorra é sua respiração rasa e o vento que açoitava as árvores lá fora - _liberdade_, ela sussurrou. Dou meia volta sem dizer uma palavra, e meu maior erro foi olhar para trás e vê-la sorrindo para a janela, olhando as estrelas com aquele brilho de esperança no fundo dos olhos. E mesmo naquele estado, ela parecia emanar um brilho próprio. Ela tinha o poder de ser independente, mas ainda assim não poderia seguir em frente sem os amigos_. O seu maior erro é quando você passa a depender dos outros para viver_.

Ela definhava a cada dia com a falta de notícias. Quando Hermione pensava que eu estava longe o suficiente das masmorras, conversava sozinha. Poucas foram as vezes em que ela olhava para a janela e sussurrava, pedindo que seus amigos a tirassem dali, mas a cada minuto confinada fazia com que a certeza de ser mais uma vítima da guerra entranhasse em Hermione, e o seu brilho perdia-se dentro de si mesma.

Só percebi estar tão viciado em sua dor e silêncio quando pude ver a morte em seus olhos e que nem a luz da janela refletida neles conseguia pôr algum brilho lá. Hermione não mais conversava, não mais rezava, e eu me via imerso em dúvida: Onde estava a sua sede de viver? Por que se entregou tão rápido a morte? Perguntei isso a ela um dia, e ela falou que não se podia fugir do inevitável, e que não tinha mais forças para lutar. _Quando as pessoas estão morrendo, elas sentem. Eu estou sentindo isso agora, Malfoy, estou morrendo de dor, de fome, de dúvidas_.

No dia seguinte fui levar seu almoço, como de costume, e não a encontrei na posição que sempre estava - encolhida em frente a janela. Estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada em um braço, e o outro estirado, desenhando triângulos, círculos e retas na poeira da masmorra. A luz banhava os cabelos espalhados cor de ouro sujo, lhe dando a aparência de um anjo caído. Ela forçou um sorriso quando me viu, e eu apenas consegui imitar um fraco mover de lábios. Hermione estava linda em sua morte, tendo todo o seu poder reprimido transbordando dos olhos que, finalmente, refletiam a luz do meio dia.

- Ele vai vencer, não vai? Harry.

Eu não conseguia mentir para ela, não naquele momento. Preferi o silêncio, e ela levou aquilo como uma afirmação - _quem cala consente, não é mesmo?_ -, voltando a sorrir fracamente para mim. Sentei de costas para a janela, observando a luz solar esquentar o corpo frio de Hermione, que fechava os olhos durante longos minutos, para depois abri-los com aquela mesma expressão de quem se rende para o inevitável. E eu pude admirar a beleza na morte, o corpo fraco tendo sua vida sugada pelos segundos enquanto seu fim se aproximava.

- Vou dormir um pouco, Malfoy. Espero que você traga um livro da próxima vez, ao invés dessa sopa horrível.

Tentei sorrir, mas não consegui. Hermione fechou os olhos, com um sorriso imperceptível nos lábios secos e depois de alguns minutos, a respiração escassa finalmente se esvaiu, dando lugar ao vazio. Fiquei olhando para ela durante um tempo - o suficiente para o sol começar a se pôr - e aproximei meu rosto de seu peito, tentando confirmar para mim mesmo de que a sangue ruim do meu colégio havia morrido. Não havia batimentos cardíacos, não havia respiração e a pele começava a ficar fria e dura.

O som que eu ouvia em seu peito me fazia lembrar uma daquelas conchas compridas e afuniladas, cor de madrepérola. Você pode encostar o ouvido em uma delas e imaginar que está escutando algo como as profundezas de um oceano ruidoso - mas na verdade, é só um truque de acústica. O som que você ouve é o rumor suave e constante do vazio que há lá dentro.

Hermione, agora, era como uma concha. A pele cor de madrepérola rosada e brilhante, suja de limbo. E em seu peito o vazio, que mostrava que sua alma havia partido. Os batimentos suaves de seu coração deram lugar ao nada.

Hermione Granger havia se rendido ao inevitável.

- Draco, se não se apressar, vai perder o expresso!

Blaise entrou correndo no dormitório, abrindo as cortinas com brusquidão e jogando de qualquer jeito os meus últimos pertences. Deixando um suspiro irritado escapar dos lábios, repetiu sobre o atraso e falou que eu só tinha vinte minutos até o embarque, e então me deixou sozinho novamente.

Eu estava perdido em minhas lembranças, e não tinha como e para onde fugir. Ela sempre estava lá. Não importava tentar desviar meus pensamentos - era como fechar os olhos após olhar diretamente o sol por muito tempo. Você continua a vê-lo por debaixo de suas pálpebras.

Sol, mesma estrela que a iluminou em seu leito de morte, transformando a impura em anjo banhado de cobre e redenção, prendendo-me naquele momento eterno de dúvida. Dúvida que me persegue e me perseguirá para sempre, por que o meu maior erro foi depender de sua luz e de sua dor, e agora _ela_ me acompanhará para sempre, tendo eu a mim mesmo ou não.

Fechei meu malão e saí do castelo, caminhando até o trem que me levaria de volta para casa.

* * *

**N/A:** Merece reviews? Nanda.


End file.
